


Sparkling blues

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee wakes Ratchet and Optimus with his coughing.





	1. A cough in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee wakes Ratchet and Optimus with his coughing.


	2. Sick Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet suspects that Bumblebee has a cold...


	3. Still learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's alot about Sparklings that Optimus has yet to learn...


	4. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is very lucky to have a medic as one of his parents...He still doesn't like the taste of the medicine though...


	5. Sleep at last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet decide to let Baby Bumblebee sleep between them for added warmth...


End file.
